The Life of a Neopian
by Kiz2002
Summary: A story where I realise I'm in Neopia with my neopets and stuff and do Neopian things..better than it sounds!
1. Huh? Neopia?

I don't know how it started, really. In fact, there wasn't really a start. It just, well-happened...  
  
I went to bed one night, as you do. And when I woke up...there I was.  
  
In Neopia.  
  
Laugh if you want. I know you won't believe it but it's true. I woke up, and I was lying there, in Neopia Central.  
  
As I opened my eyes, the first thing I could see in front of me was a giant burger. I realised a couple of seconds later that it was the Food shop.  
  
"What the..." I frantically looked around. Yep, there I was. Shops all around. But that wasn't all...  
  
"Are we going shopping now?" A voice struck me. It was a girl's voice.  
  
"What?" I turned round in a flash, and almost fainted by what I saw. It was...my Neopets. All four of them.  
  
Yeah, and I also thought Neopets didn't exist. It was a website. One I liked a lot, though. I'd play with my pets constantly. And here in front of me was my Wocky, Gelert, Acara and Kougra. In person. Well, they would be, if they were people...oh, whatever...  
  
"What?" I said again.  
  
"I said, I'm hungry." Saphiritey, my Acara, groaned.  
  
I froze. What was going on? How did I get here? And how come my pets could now talk?  
  
"Huh?" I didn't know what else to say. Saphiritey rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tiskle54 calmly asked me.  
  
"I'm just...a little shocked..." was all I could come out with.  
  
"Any reason?" My gorgeous Wocky pet asked. I looked at her. Flufzneo was my favourite Neopet. I loved her! She was my first, and now she was here!  
  
"May I...may I stroke you?"  
  
Flufzneo turned her nose up a little, and looked at Scrufz, who shrugged.  
  
"Whatever," she replied.  
  
So I reached out and stroked her silky yellow fur. It was a delight! I'd always seen Flufzneo and longed to have her as a real pet. I guess it was true.  
  
"So are we going shopping or what?" Saphiritey asked again, impatiently. "I'm suffering here..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Right, I'll run this down for you:" Tiskle54 began. "Flufzneo and I are dying with hunger, as is Scrufz who also has the Sneezles. Saphiritey is very hungry and suffering from the Hoochie Coochies."  
  
I almost laughed although it wasn't even funny. It was true, I didn't often feed my pets as I wanted to save NP, although I had a lot. Also I 'couldn't afford' the cures for my Gelert and Acara's diseases.  
  
"I...I'll buy some food, how about that?"  
  
"Not good enough!" Scrufz complained. "You've NEVER bought us cures."  
  
"They cost a lot..." I protested.  
  
"You've got more than enough!" Saphiritey said right back.  
  
"O...ok. Let's head over to the Food Shop and I'll see from then." I winked.  
  
"Can you buy me a toy?"  
  
"A book?"  
  
"Eyeshadow?"  
  
"More weapons?"  
  
Each of my pets said a different thing. I was still coming to terms with the fact that I was actually in Neopia. Away from all life...or was I? After all, a LOT of people were registered with it. Were they here too?  
  
"Hey, guys...do you know if there are any other humans here? You know, like me?"  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Of course. How do you think the Marketplace is run?"  
  
"By faeries?" Hey, anything could happen here.  
  
"Well...true. But all the shops in the Marketplace. They were opened by humans who employ a Neopian shopkeeper. And they shop around with their pets! Of course some leave them at home. You could have done that, if you wanted...not that our home is anything to be proud of..." Flufzneo's voice trailed away.  
  
"Our home...hey wait, we can go to our home?" I said excitedly.  
  
"I THOUGHT you were buying us stuff!" Saphiritey joked.  
  
"A HUMAN!!" I shouted and pointed to someone right by the hospital.  
  
They turned around. It was a girl of a younger age than me, who had a green Eyrie. I had to go and talk to her! So I ran over there, my pets following.  
  
"Hey!!" I shouted to her, and she looked at me strangely. "How weird is this?!" I asked.  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"Neopia..."  
  
"It's normal to me...where are you from? Meridell?"  
  
"No...Europe?"  
  
She looked blank.  
  
"Oh..." I said no more.  
  
"Who are you?" she obviously wanted to make conversation.  
  
"Kiz." I said. "Um, kiz3000?" I didn't know if people were named by their neopet username here.  
  
"Oh. I'm CuteBabe400." Obviously they were...  
  
"That's a real nice Eyrie you have."  
  
"Thanks," it said, in a deep voice.  
  
"He's 5678Bob." Wow, people REALLY didn't think of original names here. Unlike me. Except for Tiskle54, but I DID adopt him. Have some sympathy.  
  
"Oh...so is he ill?"  
  
"Yep. He's got Sneezles." Scrufz then looked at me.  
  
"Oh, just like my Gelert here!" I patted him on the head.  
  
"Oh. So you're looking for a cure too?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I hear that cures cost a lot but every single Neopenny is worth it for my baby Bob," she picked up the Eyrie in her arms. I was really touched by her care! Then I felt guilty for treating my pets so badly.  
  
"Unfortunately, I really don't have enough for Scrufz. But Saphiritey, my Acara, I'll spend my NP for her cure, Hoochie Coochie tablets."  
  
Saphiritey looked at me and hoped it was true. I smiled at her. Maybe I should care more, too...  
  
"So...do you know where everyone else is?"  
  
CuteBabe400 shrugged. "Who knows? They're probably shopping. Or in another world. Or at their homes. Who knows?"  
  
"Oh...good point. Well, bye," I began to walk away, but stopped. "Hey. Can I have your phone number? You seem nice."  
  
She looked blank again. "Phone number?"  
  
I remembered, we were in Neopia...  
  
"Can I be your Neofriend?" I translated.  
  
She smiled. "Sure. Hey, maybe we could battle someday..."  
  
"That would be great." Saphiritey interrupted. "Apart from the fact that we're all dying of hunger, and two of us are diseased."  
  
CuteBabe frowned. "That's a shame. You should feed your pets. Well, ciao!" She waved, and entered the Hospital with her Eyrie.  
  
"I'm sorry. Food? Hey, I've got an even better idea! Let's get some free food!" "Free food?" Scrufz questioned.  
  
"I think she means omelette," Flufzneo rolled her red eyes. "Omelette. Again. That's all you ever feed us, when you can be bothered to even do that."  
  
"Not necessarily, I had a Dandelion and Burdock drink yesterday!" Saphiritey pointed out.  
  
"We haven't eaten for months," Tiskle groaned, referring to him and Scrufz.  
  
"Guys, stop making me feel so guilty. It's just that...I didn't know you were REAL before," I objected.  
  
"Of course we're real!" Scrufz growled. "Now please! Feed us?"  
  
I smiled. "Of course. I'll buy you all a special treat."  
  
The pets looked ecstatic. "YAY!" they all shouted.  
  
"What's it gonna be then? Pizza? Fruit?"  
  
"Anything but omelette." Flufzneo winked.  
  
"Let's get some chocolate! Or sweets! The Sweet Shop!!" Saphiritey cried. I reluctantly agreed. After all, now I'd known my pets more than ever before, I was prepared to buy them anything they wanted! So we walked over to the Goodies shop.

* * *

Hey! Thanks for reading! Please review! It's my first neopets fic. I'll update when I get a few reviews! Yeah, it is kinda similar to my other fics as I'm finding myself in another place, lol! But it's also very different!! 


	2. My Neohome!

"Hey, wow, we sure got a lot!!" I laughed, turning to my pets. I'd spent over a thousand Neopoints for food for them. That might not seem like too much, but for me, I wouldn't usually spend over a hundred.  
  
"Yup!!" Scrufz wagged his tail excitedly. "Can we eat it?"  
  
"Hey, let's go to our Neohome to eat it! I wanna go there..." I told them.  
  
"It's our home, we've been there quite a few times before!" Saphiritey laughed. "And we sleep there every night."  
  
"But...I haven't bought beds..." Oh no, here comes the guilt again. I'd probab;y have to spend another fortune buying furniture now...  
  
"I know. But we're Neopets, it's perfectly fine to sleep on the floor," Flufzneo told me. "Let's head home, then..."  
  
"Yep. Lead me there, guys?" My pets laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with you today, kiz3000?" Tiskle54 giggled.  
  
"Please, call me Kiz! Nicknames are fine too, you know."  
  
"Sure thing," Saphiritey noted. "Ok, our house is THAT way," she pointed to a side-street leading from Neopia Central. So we proceeded to walk.  
  
I felt even guiltier as we neared the house. I saw fantastic looking ones all around, ones which must have cost thousands of NP. Then, in the middle, was ours.  
  
"I'm so sorry..." I looked at the tatty house.  
  
"What for?" Flufzneo looked pretty happy as she sat on the doorstep and waited for me to open it. I obliged, and turned the cheap, plastic door handle..  
  
"Um, Kiz, it might help if you got your key out?"  
  
"Key?" I fumbled in my pockets. What was I wearing, anyway? I didn't remember putting these combat trousers on. Hey, I don't think I even owned them. But anyway, I found a key, labelled: 155125 Guild Street, Neopia Central. (My address!) I smiled sheepishly and opened the door.  
  
I entered, my four furry friends following. ((Hey, what alliteration!!)) "Wow," I breathed as I looked around. The house was quite big. But empty.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat in the living room! I'm sitting on the chair today!!" Flufzneo exclaimed and I felt a twang of guilt. I only had one chair. My pets didn't even realise how evil I was being not treating them, but they seemed happy enough with what they had already. I thought about all the other Neopians who I might well meet, who are totally rich and have huge Neohomes with plenty of rooms and feed their pets gourmet food every day...  
  
But I wasn't like that. Wasn't that a good thing? After all, I don't want to spoil my pets. As long as I care for them enough they'll be OK.  
  
"Kiz?" Tiskle54 interrupted my thoughts. "Are we going to eat now?"  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah!" I carried my carrier bag that said 'Neopian Food' and walked into the living room.  
  
What can I say about the living room...it has a chair and a Christmas tree. The chair I bought when I'd just got my Neohome and the tree...it was free in the Advent Calender.  
  
But my pets were OK. Saphiritey rushed over to the tree and sat under it, Flufzneo ran to the chair. Tiskle54 and Scrufz sat on the floor. Sometimes I think of the boys as the least fortunate of my pets...I don't know why I don't have such a strong bond with them. Especially Tiskle, but again, he was adopted.  
  
"Alright, grub's up!" I decided to be nice today. Now I knew my pets were real. So I sat on the floor, and emptied the bag. Everyone got up from their places and looked at the food, excitedly.  
  
"A milk chocolate Aisha!!" Flufzneo cried.  
  
"Yes, but share it!! That cost a lot," I warned. Oh no, I was beginning to sound like their mother...  
  
"Pizza, mmmm...."  
  
"And lots of jelly!"  
  
"Tropical Smoothies!!"  
  
"Berries!"  
  
The list was endless. My Neopets exclaimed each food item as they came across it. It was almost as if they had never seen food before. And before you say anything, I HAVE fed them before, just not for a while!!!!  
  
Then Tiskle54, Saphiritey, Flufzneo and Scrufz tucked in, and ate every last crumb of the food! Well, almost...  
  
"Kiz, this is for you," Scrufz quickly gobbled up a last piece of apple then handed me the head of the chocolate Aisha.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked, taking it.  
  
"Of course. You bought it!" Laughed Saphiritey and I grinned back, and thanked them. And those milk chocolate Aishas sure taste gooood!!  
  
Afterwards we just chilled out in the house. It was quite a nice house, really. And Neopia was a good place to live. Maybe this was me. Maybe this was where I belonged.  
  
Again my thoughts were interrupted but by a knock on the door this time.  
  
"Who the..." I looked at my pets for advice but they just shrugged.  
  
"Maybe it's CuteBabe," I said as I headed towards the door. But I got a shock when I saw who it was.  
  
Well not so much of a shock. But as I was in Neopia...  
  
"Ruby? Z?" I gasped as I saw my cousins at the door, not to mention their pets.  
  
"Yeah, we were allowed to come over and visit you! Didn't know if you'd be in, though," Z said. Or zgtamaster as his username was.  
  
"We brought our pets. Hope you don't mind," Ruby smiled. Rubeshi.  
  
"Wow...are you used to this place?" I eyed them suspiciously. I didn't know if they'd always been here like CuteBabe400 had, or just got here like me.  
  
"No, to be honest," Z said, scratching his head. "I'm much more used to the Mystery Island surroundings."  
  
"Me too," Ruby replied. "Me and Z's house is great, you know!!"  
  
"No, I meant Neopia in general..."  
  
They looked confused.  
  
"Forget it," I shrugged it away. I'd tell them later. "Come on in! Let's have a good time!" So we walked back in.  
  
"Elishagreat!!" Saphiritey greeted Rubeshi's red Acara. Elishagreat smiled back. Her other Neopet, and Z's two, also went to join the pets.  
  
"Sorry...we ate all the food already!" I apologised.  
  
"That's Ok, we just ate!" Z laughed.  
  
Me and my cousins had so much to catch up on...hey, maybe afterwards we could go and play a game...wow, there was so much to do in Neopia, how could we fit it all in?!

* * *

Second chappie!! Hope you liked it!! Please R&R. And stay tuned for Chap. 3! What will happen next? Wait and see! 


End file.
